A conventional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus had a function for analyzing a local wall motion regarding a single heart chamber, and displaying an analysis result. The conventional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus did not have a function for analyzing local wall motions regarding a plurality of heart chambers, and uniformly displaying these analysis results.
The object is to provide a medical processing apparatus and a medical processing method that are capable of displaying the analysis results regarding a plurality of regions in a heart in a desired layout by a simplified operation.